


Secret

by scarletvisionforever



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers - Freeform, Black Widow - Freeform, Captain America - Freeform, F/M, Natasha Romanoff - Freeform, Rhodey - Freeform, Romance, Scarlet Witch - Freeform, Vision - Freeform, Wanda Maximoff - Freeform, sam wilson - Freeform, scarlet vision - Freeform, steve rogers - Freeform, the falcon - Freeform, war machine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-04
Updated: 2015-10-04
Packaged: 2018-04-24 18:23:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4930327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarletvisionforever/pseuds/scarletvisionforever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PROMPT: Vision and Wanda have to pretend not to be dating in front of the team (bonus points if everyone else knows anyway)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secret

It was 8 AM on a Saturday morning at the Avengers Facility in Upstate New York. And just like every Saturday morning for the past few months, Vision phased through the wall of Wanda Maximoff's room and found her reading a new book. He admired his girlfriend for several moments before she realized he was watching and closed the book. "Good morning," he said with a smile, hovering a few inches closer to her bed.

Wanda smirked and sat up. Instead of responding, she gestured for him to come sit on the bed with her. While waiting for him, she parked the page in her book and placed it on her nightstand.

Vision lowered himself to the ground and walked over to Wanda's bed. He sat down next to her and immediately reached for her hand. Even though they had been dating for a month now, the sensation of her touch still amazed him every time they held hands, or hugged, or kissed. It made him feel quite good, even if they just brushed up against each other.

Wanda gladly squeezed Vision's hand and leaned forward so she could press a gentle kiss against his lips. His synthetic skin was cool and refreshing to the touch, as usual. "Good morning, Vizh," she finally said when their lips parted.

Vision opened his mouth to speak to her once again, but he stopped himself from saying a word when he heard footsteps nearing her door. He glanced at the door, praying to himself that no one was going to come in and disturb them. But to his dismay, the knob started turning, and he turned back to face his partner. He saw the worried look on her face, and knew he was going to have to improvise.

Vision quickly changed his density so he was almost ghost-like and phased through bed and the floor, into the room below hers. When he was out, he sighed with relief and closed his eyes for a moment. Even though they had been dating for a month, they hadn't yet told the other Avengers. Both of them, especially Wanda, was afraid of what they were going to say about their relationship.

He had been so busy thinking about this dilemma, that he hadn't even realized he was hovering near the ceiling of someone's bathroom. His eyes widened when he noticed someone was in the shower, and they were just turning the water off. Perfect timing, He wanted to phase back up, but he wasn't sure if Wanda was alone again. Usually she would signal him mentally when it was all clear, but she hand't done so yet, so he assumed someone was talking to her.

In a panic, Vision moved for the door of the bathroom, but realized he was too late when he heard the curtain being pulled back and Sam Wilson shriek in horror. He turned back around to face him, hoping to apologize, but then had no choice but to whip his head back around again. "I am so sorry, Mr. Wilson! I did not mean to disturb you!"

Sam gasped and pulled the shower curtain back over his naked body. "Vision! What the hell is wrong with you man??"

"I apologize, Mr. Wilson. It won't happen again. It was an accident!" He now had no choice but to phase back up through the ceiling and just hope that there was no one in Wanda's room. Lucky for him, the person had just departed. He sat himself back down on his partner's bed and buried his head in his hands. If his face wasn't already red, it certainly would've been after that extremely embarrassing encounter.

At noon, all of the avengers gathered in the kitchen for lunch. Rhodey had volunteered to make everyone sandwiches, so while he was doing that, everyone else was having a nice conversation.

"Hey Wanda," Sam said after Steve had finished saying something about training on Monday. "I think your boyfriend tried to make a move on me today." He glared at Vision, a hint of anger behind his expression.

Wanda's eyes widened for a moment. Had same found out about the two of them? Did Vision tell him? She shook her head inwardly after a minute, realizing she was around everyone and still had to maintain the image of her and Vision not being a thing. "I do not know what you're talking about. I do not have a boyfriend."

Sam rolled his eyes. "Sure you don't," he said sarcastically. He knew very well that Vision and Wanda were seeing each other. Just last week he caught the two of them making out in the garden. Of course, they hadn't noticed him, probably because they had been eating each other's faces off.

"I have to go," Wanda said quickly and awkwardly. She stood up and walked silently out of the room, making her way to her own room where she could be alone for a while. She telepathically sent Vision a message to stay where he was, because she knew very well that he would follow her like a lost puppy. If they were to maintain the image of them being single, he was going to have to distance himself from her while they were around the other Avengers.

Vision just assumed that Sam was joking when he referred to him as Wanda's boyfriend. Sam was known for making jokes like that, especially when it came to the two of them. Right from the beginning, he had been suggesting that he ask her on a date, but he never actually listened until last month.

Only a few hours after lunch, Wanda and Vision were walking together outside, just having a casual discussion. They were holding hands as they took their nature stroll, because they assumed that no one was around to see.

But seemingly out of nowhere came Steve and Natasha, arguing about whether or not to promote one of the newest agents at the base. They both looked up at the same time and saw Wanda and Vision awkwardly inching away from each other.

"Hey guys," Natasha said with a smile. "What are you two up to?"

"We were just-" Vision started, but he was interrupted by Wanda.

"I was just going to the garage and Vision was going back inside," she said nervously. She forced a smile and turned away from all of them, making her way towards the garage.

"What's up with her?" Steve asked, looking at Natasha then Vision.

Vision shrugged. "I am not aware of why Miss. Maximoff would be so nervous suddenly. I will find out soon though." He lifted himself off the ground and hovered above it a few inches. "Have a nice day, Captain Rogers and Miss. Romanoff." He turned and flew off towards the building.

Natasha furrowed her brows and watched him fly off. "I think those two don't know we are aware they are dating."

Steve shook his head. "Nope, I don't think they are."

At 3 that evening, Tony showed up at the facility. He was walking towards the door when he spotted young Wanda Maximoff sitting on the lap of his android son on the roof of the building. "Hey you two!" He shouted. "Get a room!"

Wanda gasped and almost fell off the roof while attempting to jump off Vision's lap, luckily he caught her and pulled her back. She watched as Tony walked away laughing hysterically.

At around 10 that night, Wanda and Vision were holding hands and walking into the living room to watch a movie together. Usually the living room was empty at this time and most of the avengers were sleeping. But for some odd reason, every single one of them was waiting for the couple on the couch.

"What are you guys doing here?" Wanda asked, her cheeks turning red while she released Vision's hand.

"We have to tell you guys something," Rhodey said, standing up from his seat on the couch.

"We know that you guys are fonduing," Steve told them.

Tony rolled his eyes. "For the last dam time, Steve. That's not what it's called!"

Steve frowned and looked at Tony. "I know, but I just don't want to say the other word."

Natasha stepped up, pushing Steve and Tony out of the way. "What they're trying to say is that we know you guys are a couple. We have known for a while now."

Wanda's eyes widened. "All of you know? H-how?" She was quite embarrassed that they somehow all found out. Up until that day she was sure they had been doing a good job at keeping it a secret.

"You guys were pretty obvious," Steve said. "It wasn't hard to tell there was something going on."

"I thought we were hiding it well," Wanda said quietly, a little upset, but relieved that they no longer had to hide anymore.

Sam shook his head. "You can't hide love, Maximoff." He held out his fist for a fist bump and turned to Rhodey. "Ain't that right, Rhodes?"

Rhodey nodded and fist bumped his friend. "Yeah, you got that right. Love isn't something you can hide. Especially from your family."

Wanda and Vision both sighed with relief and glanced at each other. Now they no longer had to pretend they were nothing more than friends. Vision reached out for her hand and interlocked their fingers.

"Now if you wouldn't mind," he said to all the Avengers. "I have a date. With my _girlfriend_." A proud smile adorned his face as he walked over to the couch, hand in hand with Wanda.

 


End file.
